The Road Not Taken
by StarLight9
Summary: How was a Dwarf admitted to the world of Elves? It was not an easy path, but it was already walked by another mortal. A Man, who ventured on the road not taken. Teitho Third Place winner.


_**The Road Not Taken**_

* * *

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. **Underlined text is taken directly from the FotR book.** The title is from a poem by Robert Frost.

**Summary:** Sometimes borders imposed by cultural differences and prejudice are harder to cross than borders between different lands. How was a Dwarf admitted to the world of Elves? It was not an easy path, but it was already walked by another mortal. A Man, who ventured on the road not taken.

**Note:** This story was written for Teitho Challenge "Crossing Borders". It won the third place.

* * *

The Fellowship had finally reached the gates of Moria, and Gandalf gazed thoughtfully at the end of the road. "Well, here we are at last! Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of different race, even between Dwarves and Elves."

_Happier days?_ Legolas wondered sceptically. _I am not surprised they did not last. _

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned," Gimli pointed out.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves," Legolas countered immediately, shooting the Dwarf a quick glare.

"I have heard both, and I will not give judgment now," Gandalf tried to put an end to the argument. "But I beg you two, Legolas and Gimli, at least to be friends, and to help me. I need you both."

The Wizard slowly walked to the rock and tried to find the gate. Gimli joined him, hoping to be able to contribute with his knowledge of Dwarven doors.

The Elf gave them a last glance and walked next to Aragorn. "How could he ask this of me?" He asked quietly. "He cannot expect me to befriend a Dwarf!"

"Gandalf is right, Legolas," the Man answered softly, as if not to disturb the wizard's concentration. "You must try to be friendly to Gimli."

"You are on his side then," the Elf stated, sounding slightly angry.

"There are no sides, Legolas. You know very well that if there were different sides, I would have been on yours. But we are all on the same side now, _mellon nin_. We are facing the same Enemy, and if we want to succeed, we need to stand together."

"This Dwarf shouldn't have been included in the Fellowship at all!" Legolas stated firmly. "Elves and Dwarves are not supposed to be on the same side. Dwarves are greedy creatures who care only about themselves and how to accumulate more gold! We have nothing in common. We live in different worlds, separated by a border that has not been crossed for ages!"

"Then you must be the first one to cross it, my friend. Or, if you are afraid, you must allow Gimli cross it instead of you. The Evil we are facing threatens the entire Middle-earth, and only if all races unite, we can fight it."

"I told you I would never befriend a Dwarf!" Legolas snapped.

"You believed once that you would never befriend a human," the Man reminded him softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. His gaze drifted briefly towards Gandalf, who was still trying to open the gate. _Speak, friend, and enter_, the Wizard muttered thoughtfully and closed his eyes, searching through his knowledge and memory for the opening word.

"This is entirely different," the Elf protested. "Aragorn, you cannot be compared to a Dwarf," the last word was filled with contempt. "Yes, I didn't trust you, I even feared you, but I never despised you."

"You did despise me, Legolas." His voice was soft and slightly unsteady, and to his friend it sounded filled with pain.

Legolas looked down at the memory. "True, I despised you," his voice was thick with shame. "This is the greatest wrong I have ever done."

"You are on your way to do another great wrong, _mellon nin_," Aragorn whispered.

Suddenly Gandalf jumped to his feet with surprising agility, startling them both. "I have it!" he shouted excitedly. "Of course, of course! Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer."

Without bothering to give any explanation to his confused friends, the Wizard walked to the gates and clearly stated the opening word.

"_Mellon_!"

Suddenly the outline of a doorway appeared on the rocks. The doors divided, revealing stairs that disappeared into the darkness. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Gandalf smiled and walked forward. Legolas followed silently.

_What right do I have to enter the Mines if I am no friend to the Dwarves who built it?_ Somehow he was feeling like a burglar, who had entered someone else's home uninvited.

He was quickly jerked out of his thoughts, however, as a great tentacle came out of the water and grabbed Frodo's foot. The fight that followed was brief, and they escaped unharmed, but the creature crashed the doorway, and they were trapped in the darkness. Gandalf lit his staff and led them forward.

Legolas used the moment to talk to Aragorn once again. "You are wrong," he stated confidently. "There is nothing similar between you and the Dwarf. Nothing!"

"Are you sure?" The Ranger's eyes glimmered in the darkness. "Do you remember how we met?"

Legolas sighed sadly. It was something he did not wish to remember, but at the same time had no right to forget.

* * *

Legolas dismounted his white mare and walked forward smiling. Every visit to Imladris brought a smile to his face, and he had been away for more than twenty years. He was going to spend a few weeks with his best friends, and this made his heart leap with joy.

Suddenly the Elf gasped and froze still. The two _Peredhil_ twins were coming, but what made his heart race in panic, rage, shock, and confusion was someone walking beside them.

A human?!

"Well met, my friend," the older twin smiled and embraced their guest. "We have been waiting for you."

Legolas didn't move. "Elladan, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, his voice cold as ice.

The older _Peredhel_ sighed. He should have expected this. "_Mellon nin_, you must meet Estel, our little brother."

"Brother?!" The shock in Legolas' voice was obvious.

"He has lived with us for sixteen years," Elrohir explained. "Since he was two. His father was slain by Orcs, and his mother brought him here, hoping to keep him safe. He was raised like one of the family."

"One of the family?!" The Prince of Mirkwood was stunned. "How can you trust him?"

"I am sorry, Legolas," the young Man said suddenly. "My brothers should have warned you about me. It must be a shock to you. Elladan had told me about your mother. I am so sorry." Silver eyes glittered in sincere compassion.

"Don't you dare mention my mother, you filthy –"

"Legolas!" Elladan had suddenly grabbed his tunic and pulled him forward. But he quickly calmed down and let him go. "I am sorry, _mellon nin_, I truly am," he whispered gently. "I know this is hard for you, but you must know that we trust Estel as one of our own, and we love him as one of our own. I believe that one day you will learn to trust him, and, hopefully, love him."

"I will never trust a Man," Legolas stated angrily. "And I will have no love for someone of that filthy race of thieves and murderers!"

"I can imagine how you feel, Legolas," Elrohir continued patiently. "But you have to understand that not all Men are the same. The Men who killed your mother were bandits looking for wealth. Estel is nothing like them."

"Do you know why they killed her?" The golden-haired Elf asked suddenly, his voice unsteady and thick with tears. "To take her golden bracelet. The one _ada_ had given her when they met for the first time. They killed my mother for a mere bracelet, Elrohir! A bracelet!" Sapphire eyes welled with tears.

"Oh, _mellon nin_," the younger twin walked a step forward and took the distressed Elf in his arms. "I am sorry we had to remind you of this."

"I will never forget how the patrol brought back her mangled body," Legolas sobbed against his friend's chest. "And then they told me that Men had done it. And they told me why." He suddenly raised his head and blue eyes stared at Estel with rage, fear, and hatred. "Take him away from me!" He shouted. "I don't want to see him! Take him away!"

For a second sad gray eyes locked with his, and the tears in them matched his own.

* * *

The journey out of Moria was slow and sad. After they lost their leader, the Fellowship was overwhelmed by grief and despair. They all sat down weeping before they could find the strength to continue.

Legolas walked forward, his concerns about befriending a dwarf completely forgotten. He had known Mithrandir for longer than he cared to remember. And now their wise leader was lost. He felt his heart weeping inside him, melting away tear by tear.

The long road to Lothlórien was marked only by pain. But hope came back as Haldir and his brothers Rúmil and Orophin welcomed them. Unfortunately, they could not go on and rest before the three Elves made be sure that they could be trusted, and so the Company had to wait patiently and answer all questions.

"All then is well." Haldir nodded, as Legolas listed him his companions. "But you have yet spoken only of seven."

"The eighth is a dwarf," Legolas added reluctantly.

"A dwarf! ' said Haldir. That is not well. We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days. They are not permitted in our land. I cannot allow him to pass."

This was the anticipated reaction, and normally Legolas couldn't have agreed more. But this time he suddenly felt angry at Haldir for rejecting Gimli like that, without even knowing him. He felt some kind of protectiveness towards the Dwarf he could not yet understand.

Legolas tried calmly and patiently to explain to Haldir that the Dwarf was no threat. The Lothlórien Elf finally conceded, under the condition that he would be blindfolded.

Gimli, however, didn't enjoy the arrangements and stood obstinately, unwilling to let the Elves have it their way. "I will go forward free," he said, "or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness." He drew out his axe, and the Elves lifted their bows.

Legolas glared at him, all anger towards Haldir gone completely and transferred tenfold towards the Dwarf. They couldn't go forward because of this stubborn creature! "A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!" He shouted in contempt.

Aragorn tried to end the argument by suggesting that they all continue blindfolded. Gimli found this very amusing and laughed. "I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness," he offered helpfully.

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here," Legolas shouted, this time completely enraged.

"Now let us cry: 'a plague on the stiff necks of Elves!'" said Aragorn. "But the Company shall all fare alike. Come, bind our eyes Haldir!"

Legolas shoot him a quick angry look. "You are on his side once again, aren't you?" He demanded quietly.

The Man sighed. "Yes, I am on his side. As well as I am on yours. When will you realize that _his_ side and _your_ side are the same? And have you forgotten that I have always been on your side, Legolas? Long before you were on mine."

* * *

A soft knock made Legolas turn towards the door. "Come in," he answered, expecting that one of the twins had come to visit him.

Instead, a boy of about the age of eighteen peeked shyly into the room. The Elf stared at him and jumped as if he had been burned.

Estel took a step back and looked down. "I came to tell you that dinner is ready," he said softly.

Legolas was still staring. "I will be coming shortly," he finally managed to say. "Please leave me alone."

The young Man nodded and started to close the door when Legolas suddenly called him. "Wait! Do you usually dine with your brothers? I mean…"

"You mean to ask if we are going to sit at the same table together," Estel finished instead of him. "I don't bite, Legolas," his voice was slightly unsteady.

"No, humans, you don't bite with your teeth," the Elf snapped abruptly. "You only stab with your knives!" Legolas suddenly stopped and looked at the boy slightly worried. Maybe he had allowed his emotions to take the better of him. After all, his friends had accepted this Man as a family member, and he was a guest at their home. Maybe he had gone a bit too far.

He looked into Estel's eyes, expecting to see that the human was offended. To his surprise, the only emotion there was pain.

_If he is truly evil, then he is eviler than anything I have ever seen. An orc is evil, but he is ugly and rotten, and it is easy to see how foul he is. But this man, a mere child, stands before me and looks at me with those eyes so innocent, so pure… I want to believe him, but I cannot. I believed once. I believed that Men were good and pure, that they could be our brothers. My mother died in the hands of Men, they killed her for a shining toy. I cannot believe again. I do not want to._

"I know that you are greatly hurt," Estel suddenly said, having a hard time remaining calm. "But do you ever realize that you also hurt the ones around you? Do you ever know that your words cut worse than daggers?" The boy turned back and walked swiftly down the corridor, the sound of his footsteps hollow and faint.

Legolas gaped at the door not sure what to think, what to believe, what to feel. An entirely different world waited for him behind this door. It invited him to cross into a land he never expected to see. Friendship with a mortal.

The Elf shook his head. No, he was not ready for this. And never would be.

* * *

The meeting with the Lady Galadriel had fascinated, exhausted, and confused them all. Each of them felt as if he had been offered a choice to walk along a path dark and unknown, or to achieve something he greatly desired. The Company retired to rest, each with his own thoughts, his own fears.

Legolas approached Gimli and studied him carefully. "I saw you break down before the Lady," he said.

"I never expected to see something like that," the Dwarf muttered.

"Well, I believe this was your first encounter with the power of the Elves," Legolas said with a smile. "What did you think?"

"She is beautiful."

The answer completely caught him off guard. "Beautiful?" An elegant eyebrow was raised in surprise. "What does a Dwarf know about beauty?"

* * *

He was standing on the balcony, gazing at the garden below. White and blue flowers had just blossomed, covering the ground with a colorful carpet. A little red bird was chasing a small butterfly, never stopping its lively song.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice behind him made him jump.

"Beautiful?" He asked coldly. "What does a Man know about beauty?"

* * *

"Everything," Gimli answered with a confident smile.

* * *

"You think you know better what beauty is, do you, Legolas?" Estel's voice was slightly shaking.

The Elf gasped. Those eyes so innocent, so pure, were filled with so much pain. _I hurt you again, didn't I?_ He was about to ask, but his pride stopped him.

"I can see beauty too, Legolas. I can see beauty in the tender petals of a spring flower that has just opened to see the sun and drink from its light and warmth. I can see beauty in the green tree that softly rustles its leaves to fill the air with a fresh scent. I can see beauty in the joyful song of the bird, or in the playful song of the mountain spring. I see beauty in everything the Firstborn had created, in everything they have been fighting for. Every victory they have brings a field of flowers, every smile on their fair faces makes the birds sing. But I also know that one day they will leave, and this makes my heart tear with grief. For I know that the trees will fade with them and the flowers will cry."

Legolas was listening carefully, confusion written all over his fair features. If this Man, this _child_, was evil, than he was surely the most evil creature that could exist, the most deceitful and powerful. Because the power of those sad eyes was stronger than a poisoned dagger. But what if he wasn't? What if his soul was as true as his eyes?

"I also know another kind of beauty," Estel continued softly. "The beauty in the power to forgive. In the ability to look beyond the surface and see when the heart is true and pure in spite of what our eyes and our memories tell us."

_And I lack this ability, this kind of beauty? Is this what you are saying, young one?_ Legolas wondered. _I refuse to look at your heart only because you are human and I cannot see anything beyond that? Is it so?_

Gray and blue eyes locked for a fleeting moment, and the Man turned back and walked inside. The Elf stared at his retreating form, his heart and mind battling fiercely over the urge to call him back.

* * *

"You think only you can see beauty, Elf. You think that we, Dwarves, are greedy and care about nothing beyond ourselves. You condemn us because we love gold, gems, and _mithril_. Have you ever looked at molten gold, Master Elf? It is beautiful."

Brown eyes were glittering in excitement and Legolas was surprised to see that the Dwarf was inspired, yes, truly inspired by what he was telling.

"You see beauty in a tree. I see beauty in an intricate jewel. You admire a green forest, and I admire a great cave. We both know beauty, Master Elf, but it is different for each of us. But there is one kind of beauty which we all, Elves, Dwarves, Men, or Hobbits, admire and all appreciate. The beauty of a pure heart."

* * *

"Legolas, do you want to go hunting?" Estel's voice was soft and insecure, not sure if he was allowed to ask.

The Elf was slightly surprised by the question, and before he could stop it, a terrible vision assaulted him.

_He and Estel were riding through the forest, laughing merrily at something the Man had said. How could he doubt that boy? Estel looked at him once again with those gray eyes, so big and innocent and the sparkle of a smile flickered through them._

_Suddenly the horses stopped. "Legolas, it is a boar!" Estel's voice was filled with childish excitement. "Can you shoot it?"_

_The Elf smiled at his young friend and raised his bow. But before he could let the arrow fly, a dagger was stuck in his back, piercing his heart._

_With a pained whimper the Elf's body fell from the horse, the fair, but now lifeless face sinking into the mud._

_The Man crouched next to him in curiosity. "Hmm, he has to carry something valuable." Experienced hands quickly found the two Elven knives. "This is lovely," Estel put them in his pack. He kicked the body to turn it around and see if the Elf was carrying anything else of value. "Nothing else? Well, it's a pity."_

_The Man mounted his horse and rode forward, leaving the limp body in a pond of mud and blood._

"Legolas?" The Elf had suddenly blanched and Estel scanned him worriedly.

"No!" Legolas snapped suddenly. "I am not going hunting with you!" He stared at the Man and gasped. The gray eyes were filled with not only pain, but also shock and fear. _Estel would never do that. It was just your memories, playing tricks on you. He wouldn't hurt you. Or would he?_

"Estel, I am sorry. I didn't mean that. I would love to go hunting with you and your brothers."

_And your brothers._

"You wouldn't come hunting with me if my brothers aren't there, would you?" Legolas didn't say anything and looked guiltily at the floor. For the young Man this was enough of an answer. "No, Legolas, I am not going to torture you with my presence anymore," he added bitterly. "I see that you cannot stand to look at me. Good. If you wish to go hunting with my brothers, go! I won't be coming with you!"

Estel stormed out of the room and ran upstairs. Legolas gaped at the retreating form, and after a short moment of uncertainty followed him swiftly.

The door to Estel's room was thrown shut, and the Elf didn't need to eavesdrop to hear the clear argument. Elrohir's calm and soothing voice contrasted the human's frustrated shouts.

"Be patient with him, brother. You know that this is hard for him."

"I am tired of being patient, Elrohir! I am tired of this! I have never done him any wrong, but he treats me as if I am a constant threat! He treats me like filth!"

Legolas shuddered. The Human had always kept a relatively calm façade in front of him, and he had been unaware of the inner turmoil beneath the surface. As he listened to the distraught human, he felt surprisingly guilty.

"He doesn't know you, Estel. I am sure his opinion will change once he gets to know you better."

"He doesn't wish to get to know me! He only wishes to fear me and hate me! I don't care! He is your guest, not mine, go and entertain him! I don't wish to see him anymore!"

A soft knock at the door interrupted the angry tirade. The Man turned and blushed slightly when he saw the Elf. "How much did you hear?" He asked dryly.

"Hear?" Legolas looked surprised. "Hear what? I was just coming from the kitchen. What was I supposed to hear? Elrohir, I hope you haven't been telling your little brother embarrassing stories about me."

The young Man breathed a sigh of relief and Legolas continued. "Estel, I am afraid you misunderstood me. I wanted your brothers to come because I thought they might enjoy it. But now I remember that I saw Elladan this morning, and he seemed busy. Lord Elrond was showing him how to prepare antidote to some plant poison I am completely ignorant about." The Elf smiled. "And maybe Elrohir also has something better to do?" He looked at the younger twin, who winked in return. "So I think in this case the two of us can have a good hunt together."

Estel stared in surprise, but smiled happily, his anger and frustration forgotten. _I will prove to you that you can trust me, my friend. You will see._

* * *

"And when we see that kind of beauty, Master Elf, we are all humbled. We can always recognize it easily. It shines with a light so bright and pure that it is beyond land or race."

* * *

Estel and Legolas mounted their steeds and rode into the forest. It was a sunny spring morning, and the birds greeted them with joyful songs.

Legolas smiled and breathed the fresh air. He was glad that he had decided to go hunting with the young human. It felt so good to be outside, surrounded by trees fresh and pure, untouched by shadow and darkness, not like the trees in his home.

"I'm glad my brothers aren't here," Estel suddenly said.

The Elf gasped, his heart skipping a beat. The Man was glad the twins weren't there? Why? He looked at his companion, trying to hide the fear and insecurity from his eyes. "Why?" He asked aloud, trying to sound casual.

"Because when I go hunting with them, they are too busy to 'protect' me from any harm, and we never catch any game. We always return with empty hands."

"Is it so indeed?" Legolas asked amused, a heavy weight lifted from his heart.

"Yes. Especially Elladan, he can be quite a mother sometimes."

The Elf laughed merrily at what the Man had said. How could he have doubted Estel? Once again he looked into those huge eyes and thought that maybe not all humans were the same after all.

Suddenly the horses stopped. "Legolas, it is a boar!" Estel's voice was filled with childish excitement. "Can you shoot it?"

The Elf froze and stared at the young Man in shock. He had recognized the scene from his vision.

His eyes moved slowly to his twin knives. Beautiful elven knives. Humans had killed his mother for a mere bracelet, surely they would easily kill for those knives.

"Legolas?" Estel asked worriedly. The Elf's behavior confused him.

Instinctively the Elf nocked an arrow and let it fly, half-expecting to feel a cold dagger between his ribs. The boar fell to the ground, and nothing happened. No dagger. Legolas was almost surprised.

"Beautiful shot!" Estel exclaimed in fascination and ran towards the fallen animal. The Elf was quickly taken out of his stupor and rode after the boy.

The two companions dismounted and approached the boar. They had almost reached the animal when it happened.

Legolas felt himself turn a shade paler when the human unsheathed his hunting knife.

His vision was repeating. But this time for real.

Slender arms quickly moved towards the twin knifes. It was too close for a bowshot, but the blades were still useful. And he would defend himself.

Before the Elf could even blink, Estel knelt by the boar and the knife he had drawn pierced the thick skin. "Come, Legolas! Let us take what we need and bury the rest!"

Legolas stopped speechless. Not only was the knife not for him, but… but… he was so shocked that he couldn't even think about what he had just heard.

Estel wanted to take what they would need from the boar and bury the rest. Pay their last respects to the animal they had killed. Just like an Elf.

Legolas felt his eyes moisten with shame, and he desperately wanted to apologize to the boy even though Estel hadn't noticed anything. But when his gaze met the Man's, gray eyes widened in excitement.

"Legolas! Look! Another one!" He pointed towards the bushes. Legolas turned and caught a glimpse of dark fur among the leaves. Quick as a lightning he shot an arrow and ran towards the animal.

Suddenly the beast came out of the bushes with a roar. They froze and gaped at the animal, which was no boar, but a huge brown bear, standing on its hind legs. There was an arrow stuck in its back, and the wound angered it.

Legolas took a defensive posture and unsheathed his twin knives. His eyes locked with the bear's and he knew that the animal was about to attack him. Still he was unprepared for the enormous mass that fell upon him, pinning him securely to the ground.

His knife slashed at the bear's leg, making a cut through the thick skin, but this enraged it even more. Long sharp claws pierced Legolas' leg and he gasped in pain.

Suddenly the bear's head turned left, and the Elf was surprised to see the stone lying next to them. Another stone flew and hit the animal's ear, eliciting a sound of rage.

Legolas stared confused. What was Estel doing? Did he expect to defeat the bear by throwing stones at it? But when the beast left him and lunged at the human, and he ran into the forest, he finally understood.

Estel wasn't throwing stones to defeat the bear. He was trying to lure it away from the Elf. And he was the bait.

Legolas gazed at the forest where both the Man and the bear had disappeared. _Ai, Estel, why did you do this?_ He scrambled to his feet and tried to run after them, but his injured leg protested. He limped along the path, not bothering to dress his wound. The horses had run away when the bear attacked, but this wasn't going to stop him.

While he was limping through the forest, terrible images assaulted his mind. He saw himself telling Elladan and Elrohir that their little brother was dead. Little brother. A brother indeed. How could he have doubted that?

And how could he doubt Estel until the end? With every word he spoke, with every move he made, the young human gave him another proof that he was different form the Men who had killed his mother. But he had always contributed it to Estel's cunningness and deceitfulness. Legolas fell to his knees with a sob. He knew he had hurt the boy with his words, hurt him greatly.

_No! He isn't dead! I still haven't seen him dead!_

Legolas ran forward. His leg wound screamed at him and drops of scarlet blood fell on the ground, but it didn't matter. He ran on and on, stopping only after he stumbled on a root and fell, hitting his face at the unyielding ground.

He rose slowly, wiping the blood and tears from him face. He took a few more tentative steps and stopped once again. What he saw made the blood freeze in his veins.

The bear was lying on the ground. Dead. And next to it Estel was lying in a pond of blood.

His eyes were closed and the long dark lashes contrasted sharply with the unnatural paleness of his face. His lips were partially open and had taken a slightly bluish tint. An angry bruise was beginning to form on one of his cheeks, but it seemed insignificant compared to the deep gash in his stomach.

"No!" Legolas heard his own strangled scream. _Let me not be too late! I cannot be too late!_

The Elf fell to his knees over the prone form, and immediately tore a piece of his tunic, pressing it against the stomach wound. Against the bleeding wound. Bleeding! Dead men didn't bleed. Estel was alive.

Legolas gently examined the human's body for other injuries and dressed them with pieces of his clothes. They needed to be carefully cleaned once they returned to Imladris, but for now this would have to do.

He suddenly froze as tired gray eyes fluttered open. "Estel?" He cradled the boy in his lap and pillowed his head on his arm. "Estel, can you hear me?"

The human looked around confused and his gaze finally found the worried blue eyes rested on his face. "Legolas?" His voice was weak but audible. "Are you alright?"

Legolas froze in shock and surprise. How could Estel ask if _he_ was alright?

And then he knew. The human wasn't asking just about the physical wounds. _Are you alright so close to a Man? Can you live with the memories, with the ghosts that still haunt you?_

Legolas smiled brightly and pulled the human closer to him, bending his head forward and letting their foreheads touch.

And for Estel this was enough of an answer.

* * *

Gimli was surprised to see tears in his companion's eyes.

"Elf?" He asked worriedly. "Legolas? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Gimli," Legolas said softly and the Dwarf gasped. For the first time the Elf used his name to address him. "You said exactly the right thing."

Legolas was away much among the Galadhrim, and after the first night he did not sleep with the other companions, though he returned to eat and talk with them. Often he took Gimli with him when he went abroad in the land, and the others wondered at this change.

On the afternoon of the seventh day after they had arrived in Lothlórien, Legolas and Gimli had returned from a walk through the fair wood to dine with their companions.

Aragorn suddenly pulled Legolas aside, and the Elf wondered at the smile on his friend's face. "So he did it?" The Man asked.

"Did what?" The Elven brow furrowed in confusion.

"Gimli crossed the border you guarded so well. You let him do it. You let him walk the road to your heart."

Understanding shone in the azure orbs, and the Elf returned the smile. "The road was not so hard to walk for it had been walked before by another mortal. By a Man who dared walk on the road not taken. He paved it for everyone who walked after him. He fought all the obstacles I had put there, and cleared the way for anyone who might follow. If it wasn't for that glorious Man, I would have never talked to Gimli at all."

"Glorious?" Aragorn smiled. "If this is true, you must tell him that he is the best friend one could ever have."

"I will," Legolas replied seriously. "And it is the truth."

* * *

It was their last night in Lothlórien, and Legolas had decided to sleep with the rest of the Fellowship. However, sleep could not find him.

Tomorrow they would leave, and, most probably, would face unforeseeable dangers. Possibly not all of them would come out of this adventure alive.

But this was not what occupied his mind and gave him no rest.

His gaze rested for a second on the four sleeping Hobbits. His heart had accepted them quite easily, but still it would have never happened if he hadn't been a friend to a mortal before. To this friendship he owed his warm feelings towards the Hobbits, feelings he knew were fully returned.

His eyes then traveled to Boromir. True, he never felt particularly close to the human, but he respected the valorous Gondorian and trusted him. He would always fight with him, and, if need be, _for_ him. Yet, a few decades ago he wouldn't have allowed such feelings towards a human.

Next, his gaze moved to Gimli and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. This had been hard indeed. Hard to break the ice, and hard to cross the border. But he had done it, and for this he was glad.

Finally, his eyes rested on the sleeping form of the Man, to whom he owed it all. He couldn't resist his urge and shook him slightly.

"Mmm?" Heavy eyelids lifted slowly and an unfocused gray gaze turned towards the golden-haired being.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are the best friend one could ever have," Legolas whispered.

"I know that, Elf," Aragorn murmured sleepily. "Can I go back to sleep now?" He didn't wait for an answer and closed his eyes.

Legolas shook his head in amusement. The smile on his lips was one of pure affection. Sapphire eyes took in the forms of the four Hobbits, the two Men, and the Dwarf. Years ago he had never thought he would ever find himself in such a company, but now he was prepared to fight for each one of them, to die for each one of them.

Surprisingly even for him, he had allowed each one of those seven beings walk along the path that led to his heart. He had let them all cross the border he had placed to separate himself from the rest of the world. And they have all fought patiently to cross it.

And they all deserved a place in his heart.

"Sleep well, my friends."

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you think :-)_


End file.
